What The Heart Wants
by undertaker1465
Summary: Follow the romantic misadventures of Jeff Hardy as he returns back to WWE. He knows it's stupid, but it's what his heart wants.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff Hardy walled into the arena for Raw that night, pulling his blue and purple hair back into a bun. He sighed as he started doing a few arm stretches on his way to the locker room. This was going to be his first show in a long, long time. He had just recently been suspended to sort out his drug addictions, but Jeff felt better than ever and ready to get back to wrestling. Of course, he wasn't so sure how the other guys would react. Jeff had been watching recently to familiarize himself with who was around right now, and one person who really caught his eye was CM Punk. So much so, he actually started developing a little crush on Punk. Or, a massive crush on Punk, but it didn't matter. He knew Punk was straightest, so he'd be surprised if Punk would even talk to him at this point. Even though Jeff had been clean for a while, he knew Punk had to know about his history. When Jeff walked into the locker room, he was immediately squeezed into the arms of an old friend. Jeff chuckled and smiled as John Cena pulled away from him. John had been his right hand man the last few years of his career. How they actually became friends, neither of them had any idea, but they were always down to party with each other.

Jeff's friendship with John had fizzled a little over his suspension. John always wanted to talk about parties and sex, and Jeff wasn't actually experiencing any of that during his time off. Now that Jeff was back though, he was sure they'd be just as close as they used to be in no time.

"How are you?" said John, turning away to pull his newest t-shirt on. Jeff could never keep track of which shirt it was this time, the colors changed as often as his hair.

"Great," said Jeff, looking around the locker room. It didn't look like much had changed. Everyone seemed just as messy as usual. "I hear someone' dating a Bella twin now."

"Yep! Nikki," said John.

"Ah, sweet," said Jeff, taking a seat next to John's bag. He wasn't technically back on the show yet. Jeff was just here to get back into the feel of things, discuss last minute contract details, and say hi to everyone.

"Who are you sleeping with these days?" asked John.

"Okay, one, I'm not like you, I don't just sleep with people," said Jeff playfully. "And two, I haven't dated anyone since I left."

John smirked. "Yeah yeah, dating, sleeping with, same thing. And really, not since Trish?"

"Nope," said Jeff. His relationship with the blonde Canadian bombshell quickly ended after he left. It was never that serious to begin with, and Jeff found himself finding an interest in… other things.

"Have you talked to her at all since you broke up?" said John.

"Not really," said Jeff.

"Well, this is gonna be awkward," said John.

"What?" said Jeff.

"She's my tag partner tonight," said John.

"You're kidding? She's here?" said Jeff.

"She is," said John. "You should talk to her. Who knows, there might be something to rekindle there."

"I dunno, John," said Jeff.

"What's stopping you?" said John.

'Maybe the fact that I'm gay,' thought Jeff. "Nothing. I'll see if I can find her later."

"Good, everyone needs a little lady luck in their lives," said John, heading for the door. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye," said Jeff, biting his lip after John left. It's not like Trish was bad or anything, but he just wasn't into it anymore. He didn't know if he was ever into it in the first place. Jeff felt his breath hitch as CM Punk walked into the locker room. Punk looked over at Jeff and smiled. "Oh hey, you're Jeff Hardy right?"

"Yeah," said Jeff, clearing his throat and feeling his hand subconsciously go to his hair.

"It's so cool to meet you, I used to watch you all the time. You're an awesome wrestler," said Punk, setting his bag down.

"Oh, thank you," said Jeff, with a small, awkward chuckle. He saw Punk take his shirt off and toss it aside, and Jeff's heart immediately began racing. 'Fuck he's even hotter in person.' "Well, I'm gonna go say hi to everyone."

"Alright, I'll see you around," said Punk. Jeff caught a glance of Punk sliding his pants down before he left. He leant against the wall with a groan before walking to catering. 'Well, it went better than expected,' thought Jeff. 'I doubt he's gay though, and it's not like he'd like me if he was.' When he got there he was immediately greeted by Christian, giving Jeff a hug.

Jeff chuckled. "Good to see you too."

"How've you been?" said Christian.

"I've been good, anything change here?" said Jeff.

"Vince is really cracking down these days," said Christian. "You make one mistake out there and he's on your ass for an hour. I swear I feel like I'm in the military."

"Yeah, that's Vince," said Jeff. He looked over at the dining tables and saw Trish eating with some of the divas. 'Oh, she's brunette now,' thought Jeff. He'd be a liar of he said that didn't look good on her.

Christian followed Jeff's glance and smirked. "Someone has a crush."

"I do not," said Jeff. "I just haven't seen her in a while. It's awkward."

"Well, don't let me stand in your way," said Christian, walking past Jeff and giving him a gentle nudge in Trish's direction.

Jeff rolled his eyes and looked over at Trish again. He debated walking over for a while before just walking to guerrilla position to wait for John to get back. Jeff sighed as he leant against the wall. He did miss having a relationship. Having someone to hold, someone to love. 'Maybe I do still have at least some feelings for her,' thought Jeff, looking back towards catering.

John walked backstage and over to Jeff. "Yo! You talk to her yet?"

"No," said Jeff.

"Dude, she's right over there. Don't be shy," said John.

"I'm not, I'm just waiting for the right time," said Jeff, following John as he walked back to the locker room.

"Buck up, grow a pair," said John, ruffling Jeff's hair.

"You know I don't like that," said Jeff, fixing his hair and giving John a small glare.

"Talk to her at the party tonight," said John, as they walked into the locker room.

"What party?" said Jeff.

"Like half the roster is going to the club," said John. "It'll be fun."

Jeff bit his lip. Parties were still a risky situation for him, especially with him just getting back. He didn't want to do anything to blow this chance. "Um, I'm pretty tired."

"But you love parties," said John.

"I'm just not feeling it tonight," said Jeff.

"Well, alright," said John. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, have fun," said Jeff, as John left. He sighed and left for the parking lot. Right before he left he debated going to the party, but decided to just head to his hotel. 'We have weight training in the morning anyways,' said Jeff. 'I can't show up hangover to that.' When he got to his room he flopped on the bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling. 'Trish is nice, we had fun, it wouldn't be that bad to date her again. And I'd be dating her again…' He sighed and just let his eyes close, trying to get some sleep.

AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff groaned when his alarm went off in the morning. He definitely did not miss getting up at six a.m. for weight training. Jeff turned off his alarm and slowly got out of bed. He looked in the bathroom mirror and yawned, rubbing the bags under his eyes. 'Do I have to do my hair this morning?' thought Jeff, running his hand through his tangled blue and purple locks. 'It's only weight training. But Punk will be there…' He quickly brushed his hair out and put it up into a small, makeshift bun before putting on some sweats and walking down to the gym.

As soon as Jeff walked into the gym he saw CM Punk and got a small smile, before walking over to John. "Hey, how was the party?"

"It was crazy, man," said John, setting up a squat rack. "We were all so wasted."

Jeff got a small smirk. "You hungover?"

"What do you think?" said John.

Jeff chuckled, as John started his first set. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Oh yeah, I talked to Trish for you," said John.

Jeff's eyes widened. "What?"

"I told her you liked her," said John.

"John!" said Jeff. "Why?!"

"Well you weren't going to," said John, setting the weight down. "And I actually feel really sick, so you can go ahead and do your sets."

"Who's gonna spot me?" said Jeff, as John walked to the bathroom.

"Hey Punk! Jeff needs a spot!" said John.

"Alright!" said Punk, as Jeff's eyes widened. He looked over at the weights and rubbed the back of his neck as Punk walked over.

"Let me guess, he's hungover?" said Punk, as Jeff set up the rack.

"Yep," said Jeff. "Thanks for the spot."

"No problem," said Punk, leaning against the column next to Jeff. "So, word on the street is that you like Trish."

"Wha-, where did you hear that?" said Jeff, starting his set.

"Cena," said Punk. "He told everyone."

"Of course he did," said Jeff.

"I think you've got a solid shot at her," said Punk.

"Yeah, maybe," said Jeff. His breath hitched when he felt Punk's hand on his lower back. "Don't arch too much, you'll hurt your back," said Punk, placing another hand on Jeff's torso and straightening him.

"Yeah, right," said Jeff, trying his hardest not to blush. He quickly finished his sets and got out of the way for Punk to start.

"Are you uh, dating anyone?" asked Jeff, as Punk started.

"I am," said Punk. "AJ Lee."

"Oh," said Jeff, his face slightly falling. "That's nice."

"Yeah, she's great," said Punk. "We've been together for a little over a year now."

Jeff brushed his hair back. "I'm glad. That sounds awesome."

'Well, I guess that confirms he's straight,' thought Jeff. 'Whatever, it never would have worked anyways. And I can just ask Trish out. Trish is cool. Who even needs CM Punk?' He remained pretty quiet as they went through the rest of their workout together, finding himself wanting to laugh and smile at every little thing Punk said. 'He's taken,' thought Jeff, watching Punk go through his bench press sets. 'He's taken, he's taken, he's taken… but goddamn he's hot.' As Punk finished his set, he pulled his shirt up to wipe the sweat off of his face and Jeff refrained from staring down at his abdomen. "So," said Punk, resting his forearms over his eyes. "I know it's kind of personal, so feel free not to answer, but how have you been doing since you left?"

"No, it's ok, I get that question all the time," said Jeff. "And I've been good. I've been clean now for over a year."

"That's awesome," said Punk, standing up from the bench. "One of my best friends has been going through some stuff lately and I've been trying to help him out. So if you ever need anything, you know."

Jeff gave him a soft smile and said, "Thank you," before lying down on the bench to do his sets. When they finished their workouts Jeff went back to his hotel room and plopped down on his bed with a loud groan. "I hate weight training," grumbled Jeff, feeling every muscle he had throbbing. He was sure half of them were already sore. Jeff picked his head up when his phone went off and looked at the text from John. "Lunch this afternoon on me. Meet me in the lobby in half an hour." He slowly pulled himself out of bed and got changed before heading into the lobby.

"Ready kiddo?" said John.

"I'm older than you," said Jeff, walking over to him.

"But I'm taller," said John, ruffling Jeff's hair.

"Will you stop that?" said Jeff, smacking his hand away.

"You need to re-dye that, your blonde side is starting to show," said John.

"I know," said Jeff, fixing his hair as they walked to John's car.

"Maybe that's a good thing though," said John. "I hear Trish likes blondes."

"John," said Jeff, as John chuckled. "If you don't stop-"

"I know I know, I'll wake up in Madagascar," said John.

Jeff smirked as they got in the car. "Good to know you still remember. What are we eating?"

"You'll see," said John.

"I hate it when you say that," said Jeff, as they started driving. They drove for around ten minutes before arriving at a steakhouse. Jeff gave John a few glances on the way in, and couldn't help but feel suspicious of the smirk plastered on his face. As soon as they walked in, Jeff's eyes widened at the sight of Nikki Bella sitting right next to Trish Stratus. John gave Jeff a pat on the back before walking to Nikki. "I got you two a table on me. Enjoy yourselves!"

As John and Nikki walked away, Jeff looked at Trish and she gave him a sheepish grin. "I promise I had nothing to do with this," said Trish.

Jeff chuckled. "Me either." He looked over at the hostess ready to seat them and then looked back at Trish. "Well, it'd be a shame to waste a table."

He extended his hand to Trish and she smiled, taking it. As they were seated, Jeff looked around and contentedly sighed. This was nice. Just dinner with a girl. It was comfortable, familiar. It was safe.

"You know," said Trish, setting her menu down. "This is where we had our first date."

Jeff's eyebrows quirked. "Oh, yeah, I knew that." 'Well, that explains why John came here. He hardly ever goes to a restaurant that doesn't have a dress code.'

Trish smiled at him and rested her head on her hand. "I've really missed you."

Jeff gave her a small smile back. "I've missed you too." He did miss how cuddling felt, how it felt to wake up with someone, how it felt to just be with someone…

By the time they got their food, they were laughing and telling stories like old friends again. "Why did we even break up?" said Trish.

Jeff chuckled. "Is it sad that I don't remember?"

"I'm pretty sure it was about my lamp," said Trish.

"Ooohhh yeeeaaahhh," said Jeff, remembering how Trish kept trying to put a pink lamp in his room for when she was there. It really wasn't that big of a deal, but they were both searching for an excuse to break up at that point. It just wasn't working anymore with them hardly seeing each other. And her starting to put her stuff in his house was getting a little too serious for Jeff. "You knew I hated that lamp."

Trish chuckled. "Well you'll be happy to know the lamp is no longer with me."

"Good," said Jeff, smirking at her.

When they finished eating they all drove back to the hotel and Jeff walked Trish up to her room. "I'm glad we did this," said Trish, gently holding Jeff's hand.

"Yeah," said Jeff, smiling at her. "Weren't you supposed to wrestle with John last night?"

"Vince decided to push it back a week," said Trish. "He wants my return to be a big deal, you know?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling," said Jeff, as they came to her door. "Are you here for good?"

"Yep!" said Trish. "I'm ready to rack up a few more years under my belt."

"Good," said Jeff. Trish stood no her toes to kiss him on the cheek and then smiled at him. "See you later."

Jeff smiled as she walked into her room but his face quickly feel when he saw CM Punk walking down the hall. He was hand in hand with AJ Lee, and Jeff felt his chest tighten up looking at them. He shook it off and walked away. 'Why am I feeling like this?' thought Jeff. 'I just had a great time with Trish. I should be happy.' Jeff sighed as he got in the hotel elevator, but smiled seeing Christian in there. "Oh, hey."

"Hey Jeff," said Christian, as Jeff pressed the button for his floor. "How's it going?"

"It's, it's great," said Jeff, hesitating slightly.

"I would say so, with that lipstick on your face," said Christian, running his thumb over the red print on Jeff's cheek. "You just getting back from sleeping with Trish?"

Jeff smirked and wiped off the mark with his hoodie sleeve. "Shut up. We went to lunch."

"Fancy," said Christian. "Did you at least get any lip on lip action?"

"No," said Jeff, as they walked out on the fifth floor. "She just kissed my cheek. That's it."

"Bull shit," said Christian.

"It is!" said Jeff, stopping at his door as Christian smirked back at him.

"Suurrreeee," said Christian. Jeff smirked and rolled his eyes before entering his room. He looked around for John but saw a note on the desk. Jeff picked it up and read, "Hey, in Nikki's room. Staying here. Enjoy the room ;) –John."

Jeff sighed and set the note down. He lied down on the bed and yawned. That was something he always disliked about John. Anytime a girl entered the equation Jeff quickly became his last priority. It would be nice having his own room today, though. The last thing Jeff wanted was to spend his afternoon being hounded with questions about Trish from John. Although, he really didn't want to be alone with his thoughts right now either. Jeff couldn't take his mind off of Punk. 'Why is he so dang cute?' thought Jeff. 'That's it. I don't have feelings for him, he's just attractive. Aesthetically pleasing. I probably don't even like guys. I just need some romance in my life again. Yeah, that's it.' He managed to take his mind off of Punk long enough to take a nap. Jeff hardly ever napped but he was exhausted from the workout, and he didn't really have anything else to do at the moment. He only got an hour in though before he was awoken by a phone call. Jeff reached out with a grumble and pulled his face out of his pillow to read the name on the screen. He sighed and answered. It was Vince so he had to take it. "Hello?"

"We've got a storyline set up for you. Come by Meeting Room B on the ground floor in ten minutes.

"Alright, thanks," said Jeff, before he heard the call end. He tossed his phone aside and laid down for a few more minutes before getting up and going to the meeting. When he walked into the room his eyebrows quirked, seeing Trish sitting in front of Vince.

"Have a seat," said Vince, looking through some of the papers. As Jeff sat down he picked one up and started reading through it. "Alright, since you both are returning at the same time, the writers decided to put you two back together."

"Together together?" said Jeff.

"Yes together together," said Vince.

Jeff saw Trish smile at him from the corner of his eye and gave her a small smile back as Vince shuffled through some more papers. 'This is, this is great,' thought Jeff. 'I'll be with Trish again and I'm getting back on TV.' He was never all that ecstatic about PDA, but he doubted he would even have to kiss her since it was PG now. 'Not that I don't want to kiss her,' thought Jeff. "I definitely do. Definitely."

"Alright," said Vince, reading over another paper. "Here's what we have for next week. Jeff is going to go out and give his return speech, and then get into a backstage argument with CM Punk-"

"Who?" said Jeff, his eyebrows raising when he heard the name.

"CM Punk, new guy," said Vince.

"No, I know," said Jeff. "I just, thought he had a different storyline right now."

"I brought the idea up to him and he was all for it, so we're dropping that to turn him heel for you," said Vince. "And don't worry, he's no star yet, but he has some ring presence. You won't have to carry him through all the matches."

Jeff raised a brow. "I've seen him work, he seems pretty talented."

"He looks, different," said Vince.

"I look different," said Jeff.

"A different… different look the point is that this rivalry is going to elevate him," said Vince. "And Trish, you're going to defend Jeff in the argument, you'll have a match with AJ, and we'll take it from there."

"Great!" said Trish with a grin.

"That's all for now, you'll get an email with the script over the weekend," said Vince.

When they left the office, Trish grinned up at Jeff. "Aren't you so excited? We're working together!"

Jeff smiled at her. "Yeah, it'll be fun." 'Working with Punk,' thought Jeff. 'That'll be interesting.'

AN: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!

TheOneWhoWritesJH- Thanks for reviewing!

martham73- Thanks for favoriting and following!


	3. Chapter 3

The next week came by in a flash for Jeff, and before he knew it, he was walking back into the RAW arena for the night, unbelievably nervous. Tonight was his official return, but that's not what he was nervous about. Jeff was nervous about going to talk to Punk. They had a match and segment tonight, so he would have to plan them with him. 'How pitiful is this?' thought Jeff, groaning internally. 'I feel like a star-struck twelve year old.' Of course, he was still a little nervous about his segment, because Vince decided to put a last minute change in it. He wanted Trish to kiss Jeff, which Jeff was fine with, but it was just, awkward. 'This will really speed our relationship up,' thought Jeff.

He felt his heart skip a beat when he heard someone call his name and saw CM Punk walking over to him. 'Oh fuck, I didn't think about what I was going to say to him,' thought Jeff. 'What the fuck am I going to say? Hi? Hello? How do I sound casual?' "Oh hey, Punk," said Jeff. 'Smooth Jeff, real smooth,' he thought.

"Do you mind if we talk about the match for a bit?" said Punk.

"Yeah, sure, let's go," said Jeff, as they walked over sit on one of the storage crates.

They talked about their match for a little while before moving on to the segment. "Have you read the script yet?" said Punk.

"Yeah," said Jeff. "It uh, didn't sound like your usual promos."

Punk chuckled. "That would be because I never follow the script. I tend to just say what I feel in the moment."

"Well aren't you just a bad boy," said Jeff, before looking away and awkwardly biting his lip. 'Was that flirty? Oh my god I hope that wasn't flirty.'

Punk smirked at him. "Did the tattoos and piercings not give that away?"

Jeff just laughed and looked down at the script, trying not to blush. "So, what'd you want to talk about with the segment?"

"Just making sure you're aware I'm not saying any of that shit on the script," said Punk. "And also, to ask if it's alright for me to say some, other things throughout this feud."

"You want my permission to make fun of me?" said Jeff, with a small smirk.

"Your blessing," said Punk.

"Feel free," said Jeff. "I can take it."

"Thanks," said Punk. "So you've uh, seen my work?"

"Yeah," said Jeff. "I watched when I was gone. You're really good."

"Thank you," said Punk. "I've learned to be amazing on the mic to make up for the lack of steroids I'm on."

Jeff chuckled. "They used to give me shit for being different looking too. They get over it."

"Well, we're in this together now. The two outcasts of WWE," said Punk, before patting Jeff's thigh and walking away. 'He touched my thigh. He touched. My thigh. Was that a move? That was definitely a move. Right?' He shook his head and walked off to go find Trish. 'Stop thinking about him. I don't like him. He's just cute. And funny, and really cool but I DON'T LIKE HIM.' Jeff sighed but pushed Punk out of his mind as he walked up to Trish.

Trish smiled at him and stood up from her chair to give him a hug. "Hey," said Trish, burying her face in Jeff's chest.

Jeff smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Hi. You ready for tonight?"

"Very," said Trish, before giving him a small smirk. "Come on, let's go talk somewhere more, private."

She led him by the hand into a more secluded hallway in the arena. Trish turned to face him again and smiled. "So, have you read the script?"

"Uh, yeah," said Jeff, rubbing the back of his neck. "You?"

"Yeah," said Trish. "So, I was thinking that since we have to kiss on the show, it would be more meaningful if we, you know. Well, let me show you."

Jeff's eyes widened as she leaned up and kissed him. He closed his eyes and kissed back for a few moments before she pulled away and smiled at him. "Even better than the last time we did this."

Jeff smirked. "I try."

She giggled and pecked him on the lips once more. "I've got to go get makeup on. I'll see you later."

"Alright," said Jeff, watching her walk away before leaning against the wall with a sigh. 'Nothing. I felt nothing,' thought Jeff. 'Why didn't I feel anything? I should have felt something.' He brushed his hair back out of his face and started walking back to the catering area. 'I'm just tired. That's it.' Jeff grabbed a quick meal before going back to guerrilla position and waiting for his music to play. Jeff heard the arena erupt and smiled, before walking out. He gave his promo, got the crowd pumped up, and quickly made his way backstage and to the area they were shooting his and Punk's segment. "Ready?" said Punk as Jeff walked up.

"As I'll ever be," said Jeff, as one of the staff workers fixed his hair. Punk smirked as the lady did so, and when she walked away said, "Gotta look pretty for the girls?"

Jeff smirked back at him. "Well I am the poster boy."

"Uh huh," said Punk, before moving into position.

"And, we're live!" said the camera man, as Jeff moved into the shot. He walked a few steps before CM Punk came into the frame.

"Hey, Jeff right?" said Punk.

"Yeah," said Jeff.

"CM Punk, I'm sure you've heard of me," said Punk. "I'm kind of a big deal around here. Anyways we've got a match tonight. You might want to pay close attention, you could learn something."

"Oh really? Learn what, how to be the worst wrestler this company's ever seen?" said Jeff, as Punk moved closer until they were practically chest to chest. He resisted every urge to look down at Punk's lips when they were right in front of his face.

"You better watch your mouth," said Punk. "Or your little return's not going to last-"

"Hey," said Trish, walking up and standing beside Jeff. "What's uh, what's this?"

"Nothing, I'll see you in the ring," said Punk, shouldering past Jeff. Jeff glared at him before looking back at Trish. "Well, isn't he just a ray of sunshine," said Trish. "Anyways, good luck tonight." She pecked his lips and Jeff could hear the crowd go wild.

"Alright, see you later," said Jeff, before walking out of the frame.

"And perfect!" said the camera man, as the staff members quickly scrambled to shoot the next segment.

'Still nothing,' thought Jeff, biting his lip. 'What's wrong with me?'

"I think the audience ships us," said Trish, walking up and taking Jeff's hands.

Jeff chuckled. "Now what would give you that idea?"

She kissed him and started walking away. "I've got a match to get to."

"Get a room," said Punk. Trish smirked back at him and he chuckled. "See, I told you it would work out," said Punk, looking at Jeff.

"Yeah, you were right," said Jeff.

"Always am," said Punk. "The sooner you learn that the better, Hardy."

Jeff smirked and rolled his eyes. "Is AJ here tonight?"

"Yeah, she's just off, somewhere," said Punk. "She's too small to keep track of."

Jeff laughed and said bye to Punk before walking to the locker room to get ready for his match. He walked in and over to John. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much," said John. "You coming out to the club tonight?"

"I dunno," said Jeff, running a hand through his hair.

"Come on, everyone's going," said John. "It's practically your return party."

"Everyone?" said Jeff. 'Even Punk?' He thought.

"If you're asking if Trish will be there that's a yes," said John.

"Oh, yeah," said Jeff. He then sighed. "I guess I can come out for a little while."

"Finally!" said John, picking him up and squeezing him. "I've been waiting forever to get shit faced with you again! We are going to get so fucked up-"

"I don't want to get fucked up," said Jeff, squirming to get out of John's arms.

"Why not?" said John, setting him down. "It's your return tonight, and you love getting fucked up."

"Not anymore," said Jeff. "I can't do that crap now. I'm not, stable, enough to."

"Look at you you're fine," said John. "You look better than ever. You can handle one night of no fucks given."

"John-"

"At least get a little drunk," said John. "Do you have any idea how entertaining drunk Jeff Hardy is?"

"Not for me," said Jeff.

"You'll change your mind when we're there," said John, patting him on the head. "And look, I didn't rub your hair that time.

Jeff smirked as John left the room. "See you tonight," said John, as the door closed. Jeff sighed as he finished getting dressed. 'One night couldn't hurt, I can control myself,' he thought. 'And I have so much stress right now. It'll be nice to just let go for once… Maybe, I don't know.' Jeff left the room and put the party to the back of his mind as he walked to guerrilla position. Jeff felt his heart racing as him and Punk waited to make their entrances. "Don't be nervous," said Punk. "The crowd is awesome tonight."

"Yeah," said Jeff, taking a deep breath. Punk made his entrance and Jeff entered shortly after. The match was going well, and after several minutes Punk tossed Jeff to the outside and then climbed to the outside. Jeff slowly stood up and waited for the impact. He caught Punk from the flying cross-body and they both fell backwards to the floor. Jeff stifled a groan as Punk lied on top of him. 'Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts,' thought Jeff, as he panted to catch his breath. Punk slowly moved off of him and Jeff tried to take a deep breath.

"Feeling less nervous?" whispered Punk, as the ref started to make his ten count.

"A little bit," said Jeff.

"Jokes help?" said Punk.

"Always," said Jeff.

"When I thought about us sweating and panting together, this isn't what I pictured," said Punk.

Jeff's face instantly turned as red as a tomato and he turned over onto his stomach to hide it. 'Holy. Fuck. He just said that,' thought Jeff. 'This is a dream. This has to be a dream.' Punk slowly got up and slid into the ring, and Jeff waited just a few moments more before following. They wrestled for a few more minutes before Jeff picked up the win. He couldn't focus at all after what Punk said, and celebrated as quickly as possible to get backstage. Jeff bit his lip as he walked to go get a water, giving small smiles to the people who complimented the match. 'It was just a joke. The guys make jokes like that all the time. It's no big deal,' thought Jeff. He grunted when he felt tiny arms wrap around his waist and chuckled. "Hi Trish."

"You did amazing out there," said Trish, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," said Jeff, looking past her as Punk walked backstage. "It was uh, nerve-wracking."

"The first match back always is," said Trish. "You're going to the party tonight right? You are practically the guest of honor."

"Yeah, I guess I kinda have to, don't I?" said Jeff.

Trish smiled at him. "Kinda."

"Well I've got to go shower," said Jeff."

"Alright. See you later," said Trish, kissing him before he walked away.

Jeff showered and then headed to the club after the show ended. He took a deep breath before walking inside. 'Just one drink,' thought Jeff. 'That's all I need.' It wasn't long before one drink became two, then three, then five. He woke up in the morning groaning with his face in a pillow. 'God my head,' thought Jeff. 'What happened last night?' He slowly pulled his head up and his eyes widened when he saw Punk, shirtless and sleeping next to him. Jeff looked down at himself, seeing he was in his boxers. "Oh. Fuck."

AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review! It's so inspiring to see what you guys have to say :D

HardcoreAsylum- Thanks for reviewing! I made Jeff older for the purposes of this story


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff walked into the club and immediately looked around, searching for one specific person in the sea of faces. He got a smile when he spotted Punk sitting and laughing with some of the guys, but frowned a little when he saw AJ right beside him. 'I'm taken anyways. It doesn't matter,' thought Jeff, taking a seat at the table with John, Nikki, and Christian.

"The party has arrived," said John, raising his glass like a toast with a grin.

Jeff smirked and shook his head as he sat down. "Not tonight, John. Where's Trish?"

"She's almost here," said Nikki. "She stopped to get some more lipstick."

"Someone's gettin some love tonight," said Christian, nudging Jeff with his shoulder.

"Shut up," said Jeff, gently shoving him back.

Christian chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "What do you feel like drinking tonight?"

"Surprise him," said John. "He loves it when you do that."

"I hate it when you do that," said Jeff.

"Same thing," said John. "And we already ordered you four drinks."

"What?!" said Jeff.

"That's child's play for you," said John. "You'll be fine."

"John I'm not-"

'There's Trish!" said John, waving her over.

She smiled at them and sat by Jeff. "Hey guys."

"So," said Christian. Is this official?"

"Well, we did kiss in front of the whole world," said Jeff, and Trish giggled. "So I think that makes it official."

"Finally," said John.

"It's been two weeks," said Jeff.

"It was weird with you not dating anyone," said John. "And you not wanting to party."

"You? Not wanting to party?" said Trish, looking at Jeff.

"We were very worried, Jeff," said Christian, as the waiter brought their drinks.

Jeff smirked. "Is this a party or an intervention?"

"Both," said John, grabbing a new glass. "Drink up."

Jeff took a sip of his drink and savored the taste as the fiery liquid slid down his throat. 'Man, I forgot how good this tasted,' he thought. They laughed and talked for a while until Jeff finished his four drinks and started to really feel the effects of the alcohol. Trish and Nikki had gone to the dance floor while the guys tried to outdrink each other. "You know guys, I think I should go."

"Come on man," said John. "At least stay for one more."

Jeff looked across the club at Punk and his heart lurched seeing his tattooed crush making out with AJ. "Yeah, I need another drink."

"Oh man, we gotta try this drink," said Christian, pointing to the menu. "That's like, the size of my head." He waved their waiter over and ordered three of the mountain-sized drink that Jeff just saw as a big blur on the menu. By the end of it, all three of them could barely keep their heads up.

"What the fuck is wrong with the room?" said Christian. "It's fucking spinning."

"That's just the Earth spinning," said Jeff, holding himself up by putting his face on his hands.

"No, I think he's right Jeff," said John, before letting his head slide down his arm to the table.

Jeff looked over at Punk's table and saw him sitting alone, scrolling through his phone. "I'm gonna go talk to Punk."

"You do that, rainbow," said Christian, resting his head on his forearm and closing his eyes.

Jeff stumbled over to Punk and practically fell into the booth he was sitting in. Punk smirked and set his phone down. "Well hello there."

"Hi," said Jeff, in the middle of a yawn. "You looked lonely."

"A bit," said Punk, looking over at Jeff's table. "I'm a designated driver so, can't go home yet."

"Sounds important," said Jeff.

Punk chuckled. "Very."

"Where's AJ?" said Jeff.

"I don't know," said Punk. "We were just, nothing."

"What?" said Jeff. "You can tell me."

"I'll tell you if you promise not to remember this in the morning," said Punk.

"Will do," said Jeff, giving him a salute.

"I don't doubt it," said Punk, smirking at him. "We got in a fight and she took off a little while ago."

"Oh," said Jeff. "What'd you argue about?"

"One of my exes was here, and she got mad about her talking to me," said Punk.

"Well that's not your fault," said Jeff.

"Girls are just crazy," said Punk. "You should know that by now."

Jeff shrugged. "I'm crazy."

"Touche," said Punk.

"You're really hot anyways you don't need her," said Jeff. "You could have anyone."

Punk smirked at him. "Even you?"

"Yeah," said Jeff. "Especially me."

Punk chuckled. "You're really drunk aren't you?"

"I'm just saying," said Jeff. "Like, the whole world loves you, and I love you."

"I think it's time for you to go home," said Punk, as Jeff took a sip from one of the remaining glasses on the table.

"You are just perfect, and no one should ever tell you differently," said Jeff, gulping down the last of his drink.

"Uh huh," said Punk. "Are you here with anyone that should know you're leaving?"

"I was sitting with John but I just came here to see you," said Jeff, laying his head down on the table.

"I'm sure," said Punk, getting up. 'Don't move."

Jeff tried to get up and follow him but immediately fell to the floor. Punk sighed and helped him up. "Or just ignore me. That's fine."

"I wanna be with you," said Jeff, as Punk helped him walk over to John's table. "Let's go to the movies."

"They won't let you into the movies," said Punk. "John."

John lifted his face out of his arms just enough to look at Punk. "Where's Trish?" said Punk.

"Nikki took her home," said John.

"Alright, I'm taking Jeff back," said Punk. "Do you guys have rides?"

John pointed over at Randy Orton and then let his face fall back down into his arms.

"Don't throw up in his car, he gets pissed," said Punk, as he walked away with Jeff. "Alright Hardy, let's get you back to the hotel."

"We're going to a hotel?" said Jeff. "This is moving so much faster than I thought it would."

"Uh huh," said Punk. He helped Jeff into the passenger seat and started driving back to the hotel. "Can I trust you to find your room on your own?"

"What room?" said Jeff.

"I'll take that as a no," said Punk.

"Are we gonna hang out?" said Jeff.

"No I have to go back and get Morrison later," said Punk.

"What?" said Jeff.

"He needs a ride too," said Punk.

"You're letting him ride you too?!" said Jeff.

"No, not- look, you're too drunk to understand right now," said Punk. He then got a smirk. "And I don't want to hear it. I'm sure you let Trish ride all the time."

"I don't even like Trish," said Jeff.

"Yes you do," said Punk. "You were macking all over her today."

"I'm trying to like her," said Jeff. "It's not working."

Punk looked over at him when they reached a red light. "Do you even like girls?"

"Probably not," said Jeff. "But everyone would make fun of me for it."

"They won't make fun of you for it," said Punk. "Plenty of people here are gay."

"Yeah they will," said Jeff. "I dreamt about it."

"Well luckily for you dreams don't come true," said Punk, as they started driving again. "And between you and me, since you won't remember this, I like guys too."

"You don't like girls?" said Jeff.

"No, I love girls, I just like guys too," said Punk.

"So you like me?" said Jeff.

Punk smirked. "I had a huge crush on you when I watched you on TV."

"You love me?" said Jeff.

"That's pushing it," said Punk.

"We can be together forever!" said Jeff.

"Sure Jeff," said Punk. "So, I'm assuming you like me too?"

"I've liked you for forever," said Jeff.

Punk chuckled. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, you're so attractive," said Jeff.

Punk smirked. "Good to know."

Jeff yawned and squinted at the windshield. "Is the car spinning?"

"Yeah, we're upside down," said Punk.

"Woah," said Jeff. "That's intense."

"I normally find drunk people annoying but you have been a very entertaining drive," said Punk, pulling into a hotel parking spot.

Jeff slowly got out of the car and stumbled a few steps. Punk walked over and helped him start walking to the door. "How much did you drink?"

"I had like, five," said Jeff. "But one was the biggest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh god, you got that drink?" said Punk. "You are hammered."

Jeff chuckled softly and lent his head on Punk's shoulder. "You're funny."

"That wasn't a joke," said Punk, pulling his shoulder away slightly and smirking. "And no PDA, you're taken, remember?"

"But… But you like me," said Jeff, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"You're drunk," said Punk, as they walked over to the elevator. "You probably don't even mean half the stuff you're saying. What floor are you on?"

Jeff just shrugged and Punk sighed. "Do you have your key?"

Jeff reached in his pocket and then shook his head at Punk. "Fantastic," said Punk. "Do you know where Trish's room is?"

"Why would I know that?" said Jeff.

Punk sighed. "I have no idea Jeff." They got in the elevator and Punk seemed to contemplate it for a moment before pressing the third floor button. "I'm gonna let you in my room, and then I've got to go get Morrison. I'm going to trust you not to do anything stupid."

"I never do anything stupid," said Jeff.

Punk just looked at him and then shook his head. "Just don't drink all the alcohol in the mini fridge, your stomach can't take it."

Jeff yawned and put his head on Punk's shoulder again. "Can't you just come to bed with me?"

"No," said Punk, letting Jeff's head stay there this time. "I have to get John."

"What do you need John for" said Jeff. "You have me."

"We've been over this," said Punk, as the elevator stopped. They got out on their floor and Punk opened his room. "Alright, just go to bed or something."

"You're not even gonna kiss me goodnight?" said Jeff, walking into the room and rubbing his eyes.

"No," said Punk.

"Why not?" said Jeff.

"Because you're drunk," said Punk, before closing the door.

Jeff huffed and lied down on the bed. He disrobed to is underwear to get more comfortable and lied on top of the covers, feeling his eyes getting heavier and heavier. Jeff slept for a little while before he heard the door open back up. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them. "Punk?"

"Yep," said Punk, flopping down on the couch.

"Are you gonna sleep with me now?" said Jeff.

"Still drunk?" said Punk.

"Nooo," said Jeff.

"Yes you are," said Punk. "So no."

"But I like you," said Jeff.

"Doesn't matter," said Punk.

"I really reeaaalllyy like you," said Jeff.

"Jeff, if you were telling me all of this sober, I'd be on that bed in a heartbeat," said Punk. "But until that happens, I'm staying over here."

"Fine," said Jeff. He moved to get off of the bed but immediately fell to the floor with a grunt.

Punk heard the thud and sighed, walking over to Jeff. "You can't make things easy for me, can you?"

As Punk was helping Jeff up, Jeff leaned up and kissed him, making Punk grunt in surprise. Punk kissed back for a few seconds before lifting Jeff up and putting him back on the bed. "Jeff, we can't."

"We can," said Jeff, giving him a pout, as he stretched out on the bed.

Punk scanned his eyes down Jeff's lithe figure. "Did you really have to take your clothes off?"

"It's more comfortable," said Jeff, getting onto his knees and placing his lips back over Punk's. He ran his hands under Punk's shirt and over his torso before pulling the piece of clothing off. Punk kissed back and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, letting one hand fall to his butt. "You're too hot for your own good," said Punk, climbing onto the bed and lying Jeff down beneath him.

Jeff just giggled and wrapped his arms over Punk's shoulders. He pulled Punk down to reattach their lips and moaned when Punk started tracing kisses down his neck. When he felt Jeff's hands start dipping into his pants he pulled away with a sigh. "Jeff, no."

"No what?" said Jeff, as Punk, lied beside him.

"I'm not going to do that to you," said Punk, as Jeff cuddled up into his side.

"But I'm letting you do that to me," said Jeff, lying his head on Punk's chest as Punk's arm wrapped around him.

"No, the alcohol is letting me do that," said Punk, smiling as Jeff's eyes closed. "And you're falling asleep anyways."

"In the morning?" said Jeff.

"If you remember this, and still want to, we'll fuck all day," said Punk.

"Pinky swear?" said Jeff, holding up his pinky.

Punk chuckled and took Jeff's pinky in his own. "Pinky swear." He then sighed. "I don't know if I want you to remember this or not." Punk looked over at Jeff and smiled, seeing him fast asleep. He kissed Jeff's forehead and then gently pulled away, moving to the other side of the bed. "I guess we'll see what happens in the morning."

AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review!

HardcoreAsylum- Thanks for favoriting!


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff could have sworn his heart stopped right then and there, staring at Punk's shirtless chest beside him. 'Oh fuck, oh fuck,' thought Jeff, trying to get out of the bed quickly but then falling to the floor and holding his head with a groan. "God, my head," he grumbled.

The thud woke Punk up and he slowly sat up to peer over the bed at Jeff. "Oh, you're up. So, how was I?"

Jeff slowly sat up and looked at Punk with wide eyes. "Wha, what?

"I'm just kidding," said Punk, with a chuckle. He got up and helped Jeff back onto the bed. "You just crashed here for the night."

Jeff mustered up a small glare before he laid his head down on the pillow. "That is not funny, Punk."

"It was pretty funny from my perspective," said Punk. He grabbed one of the paper disposable cups and filled it up in the sink bathroom. "Feel nauseous?"

"No," said Jeff.

"Good, we're gonna try to keep it that way," said Punk, walking over with the cup. "Drink this. Slowly."

Jeff sat up and took the cup, taking a small sip. "Thank you." 'I can't believe he's seeing me like this,' thought Jeff. 'I'm such a mess. He'd never want to date me after this. I doubt he even wants to be friends with me anymore.'

"No problem," said Punk, pulling a gray t-shirt out of his bag and putting it on. "And um, you're in your underwear because you're apparently more comfortable that way."

Jeff blushed and chuckled slightly, drinking the water. "I'm too hot with them on."

Punk sat on the couch and turned on the television. "I don't know, Jeff. You look pretty hot without them, too." He took a glance at Jeff out of the corner of his eye and got a small smirk when he saw him blushing.

"Shut up," grumbled Jeff, setting the cup down on the nightstand and laying his head back down on the pillow. He made sure to turn away from Punk to hide the fact that his face was as red as a tomato.

"I've got this room booked for the rest of the day, so feel free to just sleep," said Punk. "And Trish is fine by the way, she went home with Nikki."

"Oh, right," said Jeff. "Good."

"Are you two official?" asked Punk.

"Yeah," said Jeff, turning to face Punk again.

"That's cool," said Punk. "You really like her?"

"Yeah, she's great," said Jeff.

"No, you know, tension, or anything?" said Punk.

Jeff sat up slightly and furrowed his brows. "No, why?"

"Nothing," said Punk. "Anyways, do you remember anything from last night?"

Jeff looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "No."

"I didn't think you would," said Punk. "You seemed pretty out of it."

"That doesn't normally happen," said Jeff. "Since I got better. That's the first time-"

"I know," said Punk. "It happens. Especially around John. That guy can drink for days, man."

"Oh, believe me. I know," said Jeff. He tried his hardest to remember something, anything from last night but all he got was a blur of flashing lights and pounding club music. "I didn't do anything stupid last night, did I?"

Punk bit his lip. "Um, no. Not that I know of. You were relatively under control."

"Relatively," said Jeff.

"I mean, you were walking and talking funny, but nothing happened," said Punk. "I took you back here before anything could."

"Ah, thank you," said Jeff.

Punk debated an idea in his head before turning to face Jeff. "Yeah, Dolph was really eyeing you up last night."

Jeff raised a brow. "Dolph? He's gay?"

"Yeah, a lot of people here are, actually," said Punk. "Him, Adam Rose, Darren Young. It's no big deal."

"Huh," said Jeff. "I never would have guessed."

"Uh huh," said Punk. He was debating in his head how to get Jeff to admit to being gay without blatantly accusing him. "We're all chill about it, you know, just one big family. Except when we date each other."

Jeff chuckled. "Good to know." 'Should I tell him?' thought Jeff, biting his lip. 'Why would it even matter? He's with AJ.'

"Yep," said Punk. "Just completely cool with it. No judgement here."

Jeff raised a brow. 'Does he know? There's no way he knows. He was flirting with me… But that was just a joke.' "Cool."

Punk bit his lip with an internal sigh. 'Well, there's only one thing left to try,' he thought. "And you know, I happen to be, bi."

Jeff's eyes immediately widened and he felt his heart start racing. 'He's bi?! Is he into me? Is this his way of telling me? Oh my god this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have to tell him I like him too- wait, I'm dating Trish.' He bit his lip. 'Trish… She'd be so heart broken. And I like her, I think. But Punk. I REALLY like Punk. He's just, perfect. But I can't do that to Trish.' "Oh wow, I never would have guessed."

Punk sighed softly and just accepted Jeff wasn't ready to come out and say it. "Yeah, just figured we should get to know each other since we're going to be working together and all."

"Yeah, right," said Jeff, and his face fell. 'What was I thinking? He doesn't like me he just wants to be friends. Why on Earth would he be into me? Especially after last night. I don't even want to know how stupid I looked that drunk. And I'm sure he flirts with everyone as a joke. God I'm an idiot. At least I didn't say anything.'

"Well, it would appear we have missed the morning workout," said Punk, looking at the time on his phone.

"Oh geeze," said Jeff, looking at the time. It was already almost 12. "Are you going to get in trouble?"

Punk shrugged. "Probably. I'm always in trouble."

"Sorry," said Jeff, getting out of the bed.

"No don't worry about it," said Punk, watching Jeff pulling his pants on and biting his lip. "I wasn't going to go anyways. I've got some, other stuff to take care of."

"Well, I should probably get out of your way then," said Jeff, looking around for his shirt.

"No, you're fine," said Punk, getting up from the couch. "I could use some company."

Jeff gave him a small smile as Punk walked over to him. "What do you need to do?"

"Well, I can think of at least one thing I need to do," said Punk, letting his eyes trace down Jeff's body. He looked away when someone knocked at the door and walked over. "Expecting someone?"

"Not really," said Jeff, clearing his throat and picking his shirt up off of the floor. He pulled it on as Punk opened the door.

"Oh, hey," said Punk, seeing Trish outside in a black jacket and jeans.

"Hey, I came looking for Jeff. John said he'd probably be here," said Trish.

"You came to the right place," said Punk, letting her in.

Trish came in and smiled at Jeff. "Heyyy." She gave him a hug and kissed him. "You kinda went home with the wrong person last night, you know."

Jeff chuckled. "Did I?"

Punk leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, trying to look anywhere but at them.

"Come on, I wanna show you something," said Trish, taking his hand and leading him to the door.

"Show me what?" said Jeff, following her with a smirk.

"You'll see. Thanks for taking care of him," said Trish, turning to face Punk.

"No problem. It was my pleasure, believe me," said Punk, as they left.

Jeff looked at Punk's door as Trish led him down the hall. 'Ok, he was definitely flirting,' thought Jeff. 'Right? Unless that's just how he always is. No, he had to be flirting.' He snapped out of his thoughts as Trish was opening her door.

"What is it?" said Jeff.

"Wait and see," said Trish. She let him in and Jeff looked around, seeing nothing but a normal hotel room as Trish closed the door. "Alright, can you tell me now?"

Trish smirked and took off her jacket, revealing nothing but a purple, lace trimmed bra underneath. "This."

Jeff's eyebrows quirked as he stared down at her cleavage. "Oh."

Trish giggled and slowly walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "You like?"

"Yeah," said Jeff, wrapping his arms around his waist and looking back into her soft brown eyes. He was trying his absolute hardest to feel some kind of attraction for her. And sure, she was still just as hot as ever, but he just didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything but awkward right now.

"It's been a while since I've been with anyone," said Trish, standing on her toes to whisper in his ear and placing soft kisses on his neck.

"Yeah, me too," said Jeff with an awkward chuckle. He bit his lip and looked towards the door. 'I can't make an excuse. She'll know something's up,' thought Jeff. 'And I should want to do this. Why don't I?'

"Don't be nervous," said Trish, taking his hands and pulling him towards the bed.

Jeff took a deep breath and followed her, trying to clear his head. He kissed her and slowly leaned her back against the bed as she moaned.

"I've missed you so much," said Trish, running her hands through his multi-colored hair as he kissed her neck. She pulled his shirt off and ran her hands down his torso. "And now that you're sober we can screw around all day."

Jeff's eyes widened as memories of last night came flooding back to him. They were all still blurry, but he knew he remembered Punk saying they'd fuck all day. Trish continued to run her hands through his hair and over his body as he slightly pulled away. Jeff bit his lip and pulled away, as Trish let out a surprised squeal. "What's wrong?" said Trish.

"I'm hungover," said Jeff, heading towards the door. "I'll come back tonight ok?" He left and Trish just stared at the door with a confused look.

Jeff hurried through the hotel to his room. When he got there he shut the door and slowly slid down it to the floor. "Oh my god," said Jeff, trying to put all of his memories in order. "We made out last night. We totally made out last night." He could almost feel Punk's hands on him, remembering them rolling around on the bed. "Holy fuck," said Jeff, running his hands through his hair and placing them over his mouth. "Why didn't he tell me?" He slowly got up and walked to the bathroom, washing his face with some water. Jeff sighed and walked out of his room, heading towards Punk's room. 'Is that all we did?' thought Jeff, biting his lip as he walked up to the door. He knocked at the door, but then his eyes widened as he pulled his hand away. 'Oh, my god, what if it was just a dream?' Jeff felt his heart racing and turned around to leave, but internally cursed when he heard the door open.

"Oh, hey," said Punk, as Jeff turned back around. "That was quick." He looked down at his watch. "I figured you'd last at least another ten minutes."

"Can I come in?" said Jeff, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah," said Punk, stepping out of the doorway and holding it open as Jeff came in. "Everything ok?"

"What happened last night?" said Jeff.

"What do you mean?" said Punk, as he shut the door.

"I just, I feel like something happened," said Jeff. "But I can't remember it all."

'Fuck,' thought Punk. 'Ok, this is ok, think fast.' "Well, I did leave something out, just because I didn't want you to feel awkward about it."

Jeff crossed his arms as Punk sat on the couch. "You were drunk out of your mind," said Punk. "And you did try flirting with me, and there was one point where you kissed me, but I put a stop to it quickly and put you to bed. And that's all that happened. It only lasted like a second and a half."

"Oh my god," said Jeff, sitting next to Punk and resting his head in his hands.

'Please tell me he bought that,' thought Punk, biting his lip. "Sorry, I should have told you."

"It's ok. I understand why you didn't," said Jeff. 'It must have been a dream,' he thought. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

"No, it was no trouble at all," said Punk. "I really enjoyed your company."

Jeff smirked. "Is that because I kept trying to make out with you?"

"That may be a large part of it," said Punk, and Jeff chuckled. He then bit his lip and looked down at his hands. 'Does he like me? He does, right? He wouldn't be flirting this hard if he didn't. He has to. But what AJ?' "Did AJ go home last night?" said Jeff.

"Um, no. She went ahead and stayed with Kaitlyn for the night," said Punk. "And they're having a big old girls day today."

"Ah," said Jeff. 'Well, it sounds like he's still dating her. And I'm dating Trish anyways I don't care.' he thought. "Well, I better go start getting packed for my flight."

"Alright," said Punk, as Jeff got up and walked to the door. "See you next week. Probably under different circumstances."

Jeff chuckled. "Yeah. See ya." He left Punk's room and immediately went back to his. As he was packing up, he once again couldn't keep Punk off of his mind. 'We actually kissed,' thought Jeff. 'I kissed the biggest crush of my life and I can't even remember what it felt like.' He sighed. 'I'm spending a few days away from him, I'll just forget about it and focus on Trish. Yeah. If she even still likes me after I ran out on her like that.' "Why is my life so fucked?" grumbled Jeff, flopping back onto the bed. He looked at his phone and saw a text from John saying, "Dude, that was amazing. Let's do it again tonight." Jeff quickly responded with, "I'm never drinking again," and tossed his phone aside to take a quick nap before his flight. It wasn't long before he was woken up by a knock at his door. Jeff groaned and got up, answering it. He opened the door and saw Trish standing outside in a pink top and the same jeans from earlier.

"Feeling better?" said Trish, crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk.

Jeff gave her a small smile. "Much better. So why don't you come in and show me the matching bottoms for that bra."

Trish giggled as she came in. Jeff shut the door and the room immediately filled with pleasured moans.

AN: Hey guys! Thank you for reading! I hop you liked it, please leave a review!

Creaturess of the night- Thanks for favoriting and following!

Crazychic- Thanks for reviewing!

spacebean- Thanks for reviewing and following!


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff showed up the next week tired beyond belief. He sludged into the Raw arena with visible bags under his eyes, half-heartedly pulling his hair back into a bun. There was way too much on his mind to get any sort of sleep over the weekend. 'I really need to dye my hair again,' thought Jeff, seeing the blonde strands hanging down in front of his face. 'It's practically completely blonde again.' He didn't want to even try dying his hair when he was this tired. That would have easily become a disaster. Jeff sighed as he got his hair up and made a beeline for the men's locker room. 'Trish likes it blonde anyways,' thought Jeff. Sleeping with her last week was an, experience, to say the least. Trish seemed to enjoy it quite a bit, but Jeff, not so much. 'I was just too distracted,' thought Jeff. 'That's all. Next time will be great. For sure.' They'd been texting and talking on the phone over the weekend, and it was fun, but Jeff didn't feel the connection they used to have. He just didn't feel like they had much in common anymore. Jeff was ready to settle down, and have a real meaningful relationship. Meanwhile, Trish still seemed like she just wanted to have fun. And that was fine, it's just not what Jeff wanted right now. He really had no idea what he wanted right now. When he got to the locker room he set down his stuff and pulled his black T-shirt off to change. He loved showing up early for the events so he could get changed without anyone else being in there. It didn't used to make him uncomfortable changing around a bunch of guys, but now, he wasn't so sure. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, for him, someone else liked coming early too.

CM Punk walked into the locker room and made a split second of eye contact with Jeff before they both looked away. Punk cleared his throat and set down his gym bag. "So, in the interest of things not being super awkward tonight, we cool?"

"Yeah," said Jeff, very quickly pulling his shirt on then turning to face him. "It's fine, really."

"Good, good," said Punk. "Do you uh, want to talk about it more, or..."

"No, I'm good," said Jeff. "It's all in the past now."

"Right," said Punk, he pulled his shirt off and made direct eye contact with Jeff. "Well, if you need anything at all I'm here."

Jeff didn't know what came over him, but the way Punk was looking at him made him want to flirt right back. "Like what?"

Punk's eyebrows quirked slightly as he got a smirk. 'He's taking it. He, is finally, taking the flirting,' thought Punk. "Oh you, know, rides, cash, sexual favors, the usual stuff."

Jeff swallowed and pulled his eyes away from Punk's torso before turning away. "Uh huh."

Punk smirked at the blush that was starting to tint Jeff's cheeks before he turned away. He ran his eyes down Jeff's body before internally sighing and turning away. 'He'll crack soon,' thought Punk. 'Maybe not yet, but soon.'

Jeff took a quick glance at Punk over his shoulder, seeing that he was turned around. He stared down at the pants he used to wrestle in his bag. 'I have to change,' thought Jeff. 'It's no big deal he's seen me in my underwear before. And he's not even looking.' He took a deep breath and slowly started pulling his jeans down.

Punk looked at one of the mirrors in front of him and bit his lip as he saw Jeff taking his jeans off. He took a deep breath before looking away. 'Ok, not the time to get hard,' thought Punk. 'Not the time, to get hard.' He changed his pants and saw Jeff leaving.

"I'll see you tonight," said Jeff.

"Definitely," said Punk, taking one last scan of Jeff's body before he left.

Jeff let the locker room door shut and he ran his hands over his face with a sigh. 'God, what is wrong with me,' he thought. 'All he did was look at me and I lost it. How the fuck am I gonna have a rivalry with him? I need some water.' Jeff walked to catering and groaned when he saw Kelly Kelly standing by the water cooler. It's not that he didn't like her, she was very pleasant in small doses. She just had a way of going through every man in the locker room. The last time Jeff had spoken with her, Kelly tried to flirt with him while Trish was literally hanging off of his arm.

When Jeff walked over, Kelly gave him a big grin and hugged him. "Hey cutie!"

Jeff chuckled and gave her a quick hug back before pulling away. "Hey Kelly, how are you?"

"I am amazing," said Kelly. "You will not believe the day I've had."

Jeff smirked as he grabbed a bottle of water. "Try me."

"So you know CM Punk right? The hottie with the tattoos?" said Kelly.

Jeff's interest immediately heightened. "Yeah, I know him."

"Well I was talking with him earlier, and he broke up with his girlfriend," said Kelly.

Jeff's eyebrows quirked. "He broke up with AJ?"

"Yeah! Isn't that great?!" said Kelly.

"Something like that," said Jeff. 'Maybe that's why he was flirting with me so hard in the locker room.'

"So I told him I liked him, and he said he kinda liked me too!" said Kelly.

"He did?" said Jeff, feeling his heart drop into his stomach.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" said Kelly, with a big grin. "He said we'd talk later."

"That does sound exciting," said Jeff. 'But he was just flirting with me. He was just, fucking, flirting with me.'

"I'll talk to you later," said Kelly, giving Jeff another hug before practically skipping away.

Jeff took a sip of water and started walking towards guerilla position. 'Maybe he really does just flirt as a joke. Or maybe he was just trying to get Kelly off his back. I mean, he has to like me back. He HAS to.' He saw Punk talking with Trish and immediately felt a twinge of jealousy looking at him. 'Well, I can flirt too.'

Trish looked over at Jeff as he was walking over and grinned. "Hey babe!"

"Hey gorgeous," said Jeff, giving her a quick kiss and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm off to my match," said Trish, giving him another kiss before walking towards the entrance curtain.

"She bounced back quick," said Punk.

"Yeah, no ring rust there," said Jeff. "She's amazing."

"I'm glad you're happy," said Punk. "She seems really awesome."

"Yeah," said Jeff. "I hear you broke up with AJ and have something going on with Kelly now."

Punk held back a smirk when he heard some bitterness in Jeff's tone. "No, I'm not dating Kelly. Me and AJ did break up though."

Jeff took a seat next to Punk on a storage crate. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good," said Punk. "It happens, you know?"

"Yeah," said Jeff. "Well, I'm here if you need anything."

Punk smirked at him. "I'll keep that in mind."

Jeff saw Punk take a glance down at his lips before looking back at his eyes. He felt his heart racing and quickly looked away. "So, um, anything you want to discuss before the promo tonight?"

"No, I think I'm just gonna wing it," said Punk. "To be honest, I really haven't even read what I'm supposed to say."

Jeff gave him a small smirk. "This is why you're always in trouble."

"Yeah, yeah," said Punk. "But the fans love it."

"Well that's what matters," said Jeff. "Making the fans happy."

"I'm glad you say that," said Punk. "Because I've been debating doing something that'll make the fans go wild."

Jeff raised a brow. "What are you gonna do?"

"Well I can't tell you, then you won't have a genuine reaction," said Punk.

"You can't keep it a secret," said Jeff.

"Don't worry, Vince gave me the green light to do it if I felt comfortable with the angle going that way."

"What way?" said Jeff.

"You'll find out," said Punk, lying back on the crate. "Or maybe not. I'm still debating."

"But, Punk," said Jeff.

"You can call me Phil," said Punk. "Just you, though."

Jeff restrained from blushing but looked away just in case he did. "Ok, Phil, what the heck is going to happen tonight?"

"I'll tell you later," said Punk, patting Jeff's thigh. "Now get out there and get the fans pumped."

Jeff looked as Punk's hand lingered on his thigh. He sighed as producers called him over to the entrance. "Don't do something drastic."

"I won't," said Punk, lifting up his head to watch Jeff walk away. "Maybe."

Jeff sent him a small glare before heading out to the entrance ramp. Trish won and Jeff kissed her to the delight of the fans in the ring. He was handed a microphone and started giving his usual, 'I'm so happy to be here,' promo. Jeff had done these so many times they all started running together in his mind. Punk's music hit and Jeff looked towards the entrance with Trish standing behind him.

"Well, Jeff," said Punk, walking down the entrance ramp. "I'm sure everyone here's happy to see you, and look you even gave your little girlfriend a kiss that's very, very cute, but let's get down to business shall we. I think, we got off on the wrong foot."

Jeff watched him walk down and into the ring. His heart was practically racing, thinking about what the heck Punk was possibly going to say next.

"You see, I don't hate you. I actually like you, I like you a lot," said Punk. "In fact, when I used to watch you way back when you were still relevant, I wanted to be you. But now, I realized something, I'm better than you. I'm better than you ever were."

"You can't even lace up my boots," said Jeff. "You've been here for five years and the most relevant thing you've done is stand in the same ring as me." He paused for a moment to let the crowd get their "Ooooooooo's" in, and Punk gave him just the slightest approving smirk. "Now we've got a match in a few weeks to be number one contender," said Jeff. "And we all know I'm going to come out on top."

"Oh, Jeff. Sweetie," said Punk, getting in Jeff's face. "When it comes to you and me, I'm always going to be on top." He winked at Jeff as the crowd popped again. Vince McMahon came out and reminded them they were going to be in a tag team match tonight before they all went to the back.

"You did great out there," said Trish, giving Jeff a few pecks on the lips. "I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Definitely," said Jeff. "I've gotta go get ready for my match." He kissed her one last time before saying goodbye and walking over to Punk a little ways down the hallway. "Well, that was much more subtle than I was expecting."

Punk chuckled. "Gotta start off slow. You didn't mind did you?"

"No, it was fine," said Jeff. "Vince really cleared you to use a sexual innuendo to me?"

"Yeah, he was all for it," said Punk. "He's really excited about a stalker-esque kind of fued. Especially since Trish is back again, he wants it to be like her and Mickie James."

"Ah," said Jeff, rubbing the back of his neck. "Of course he does."

"And to be clear, I didn't pitch that part," said Punk. "I just said that it'd be cool if they could incorporate the fact that I looked up to you. I swear, that's all I said."

Jeff chuckled. "It's fine. It'll be fun."

"I won't do anything, you know, crazy, without consulting you first," said Punk. "And I'll probably have to get it cleared by Trish, too."

Jeff smirked. "She is a little possessive. But I'm totally down to make it as crazy as you want."

Punk smirked. "Oh really? You sure you can handle that?"

"I can be just as crazy as you," said Jeff.

"I guess we'll see about that," said Punk, winking at him. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Jeff. "Here, put your number in."

Jeff immediately put his number in, trying to ignore his stomach doing flips. Punk got a small smirk as Jeff put it in. "You know, so we can talk about the storyline. Or just hang out, watch some Netflix, chill."

Jeff smirked and handed back his phone. "Save it for the ring, Phil."

"Oh, I've got plenty, I make up pick-up lines for a living," said Punk.

'Well, he knows for sure he is flirting,' thought Jeff. 'It's probably just a joke though.' "You doing anything tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm hanging out with a friend tonight," said Punk. "But tomorrow night, I am all yours, Hardy." He ran his hand under Jeff's chin and then walked away, with Jeff staring and smiling after him. 'God he's hot,' thought Jeff. 'And now, I have the best of both worlds, make out with Punk in the ring, make out with Trish outside of the ring. Problem solved! Right? Maybe?' He walked to the men's locker room to shower and change and saw John in there with a bunch of the other guys. 'Maybe I'll wait to change,' thought Jeff, seeing how packed the room was, with one of the guys in there being CM Punk. "Hey John."

"Hey Jeff!" said John, smiling. "You're coming out tonight, right?"

"After what happened last week? Probably not," said Jeff.

"Oh come on," said John. "You get wasted one night and then retire?"

"John, I was out of control," said Jeff.

"Please, you were way more in control than you used to be. You didn't even dance on a table," said John.

"I don't want to act like that anymore," said Jeff.

"Then just come hang out," said John. "I promise I won't make you drink."

Jeff sighed. "Who all is coming?"

"Just me and Christian, as far as I know," said John.

"Alright, I'll come," said Jeff. "But I'm not drinking."

"Yes!" said John, picking Jeff up and squeezing him in a bear hug.

Jeff chuckled when John put him down. "Let's go before the douchebags get there."

"The three amigos are back in business!" said John, as they weaved through the locker room.

Punk stared after them as they left and bit his lip. 'He said he wasn't going to drink, he'll be fine.' Punk sighed. 'I'll just cut my plans short and text him later. Just to be sure.'

A little while later, Jeff was sitting with Christian while John danced. They were both just drinking water while John was tasting all the alcohol the club had to offer. "So," said Christian. "Was Punk's promo meant to come off a little, I don't know, sexual?"

"Yeah," said Jeff, scanning the club for any sign of Punk again. 'I guess this isn't where he's hanging with his friends.' "Vince is making him my stalker."

"Oh," said Christian. "That sounds, awkward."

"It's not that bad," said Jeff.

"Well yeah, right now," said Christian. "I guarantee Vince is going to make you two kiss at least once. That is going to be awful."

"Yeah, definitely," said Jeff, biting his lip.

"At least you guys are close," said Christian. "You are friends, right? I thought I saw you guys hanging out a few times."

"Yeah we're friends," said Jeff.

"He's pretty cool, we've never talked much," said Christian.

"I think you guys would be friends," said Jeff, taking a sip of his water.

"You looked pretty stressed out earlier today," said Christian. "I saw you when you were talking to Kelly."

"That's one way to describe it, yeah," said Jeff.

"Is everything alright," said Christian.

"Yeah," said Jeff. "It's just some personal stuff."

"Is it something to do with Trish?" said Christian.

"No. Well, kinda," said Jeff.

"You can tell me," said Christian. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't," said Jeff. "It's just, I don't even know what's wrong."

"Well, I'm all ears," said Christian, moving to sit closer to Jeff. "Lay it on me."

Jeff sighed and took a few moments to respond. "I think I'm gay."

Christian's eyes widened and he nodded for a few seconds in silence. "That's, not what I was expecting. I mean, not a bad thing. You know, just unexpected. Aren't you dating Trish?"

"Yeah," said Jeff, biting his lip.

"Well, if you would like my advice," said Christian. "I would suggest stop doing that."

"I don't want to hurt her," said Jeff.

"The longer you drag this out the worse it's going to be," said Christian.

"I know," said Jeff, taking a sip of water. "But what if I'm not gay?"

"Well you like Punk don't you?" said Christian.

"How do you know-"

"I used my context clues," said Christian. "So what's going on there?"

"I saw him on TV and thought he was cute, and then we met, and he's been flirting with me," said Jeff.

"Then he probably likes you too," said Christian.

"You think?" said Jeff. "He's not just flirting?"

"He is super flirty, but usually not with the guys," said Christian.

Jeff sighed and ran his hands over his face. "I need a drink."

"I'm glad you said that because I've been dying to have one but I didn't want to make you feel awkward," said Christian, making Jeff chuckle.

They had a few drinks, just enough to feel buzzed when Jeff felt his phone vibrate. He saw a text from an unknown number and raised a brow. Jeff opened the text and read, "Hey, it's Phil. Not drunk yet are you?"

Jeff immediately responded with, "Getting there," and bit his lip. 'He did say I could ask him for rides. And sexual favors…'

Punk texted back with, "That's what I figured ;P Tell me when I need to come get you."

Jeff smiled and took another sip of his drink. 'I mean, he has to like me back. And if I were drunk, it wouldn't be my fault if something were to happen.' He finished his drink and then turned to Christian. "I'm gonna get another drink."

"Get me one too," said Christian, as Jeff walked away. They drank for the rest of the hour before Jeff called Punk. He was definitely not as drunk as last week, but he was feeling a pretty good buzz.

Jeff saw Punk walk in and smiled, giving him a hug. "Philly!"

Punk chuckled and let his arms rest around Jeff's waist. "Hey, where are your friends?"

"Dancing, probably," said Jeff, leaving his arms around Punk's shoulders.

"Do they need a ride too?" said Punk, looking at the dance floor.

Jeff turned Punk's face back forward and kissed him. Punk kissed back for a few seconds until Jeff pulled away. Jeff leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Let's get out of here."

Punk smirked and took Jeff's hand, leading him to the door. "You always get horny when you're drunk?"

"Just for you," said Jeff, getting a small smirk. He was fully aware of his actions, but he couldn't care less at this point. Jeff didn't even think he was completely drunk yet, but he was damn sure going to act like he was.

"Well don't I feel special," said Punk, as they got in his car. They started driving to the hotel and Punk sighed. "Why do you always have to kiss me when you're drunk? You can't just plant one on me at work just once?"

"Well you never offer," said Jeff.

"I mean, I've been flirting pretty hard," said Punk. "I'm really starting to run out of ideas that aren't just kiss you."

"I knew you were flirting!" said Jeff.

Punk smirked. "What finally gave you that idea? Me eyeing you up and down all the time or the pick-up lines?"

"I thought you did that to everyone," said Jeff.

"Only you, gorgeous," said Punk, placing a hand on Jeff's thigh.

Jeff placed his hand over Punk's and intertwined their fingers. "Does this mean we're together now?"

"Sure," said Punk. "For the next eight hours we're together."

"We should consummate this," said Jeff, leaning his head on Punk's shoulder.

"I do love the way you think," said Punk. "But you're drunk, so no. Is this gonna be a weekly thing, by the way? Me driving your home? Because I think we can make some good money if we turn this into a sitcom."

Jeff just beamed up at him and Punk looked over with a smile but then sighed. "How drunk are you?"

"Not even," said, snuggling his arms around Punk's bicep.

"That's a lie," said Punk.

"I can walk just fine that means I'm not drunk," said Jeff.

Punk bit his lip for a few seconds. "Have you broken it off with Trish yet?"

"No," said Jeff.

Punk groaned. "You're putting me in a really difficult situation here, Jeff."

"It's not difficult," said Jeff. "You can just be with me."

"I really want to, believe me," said Punk. "But it is really not the right thing to do here."

"Since when do you care about the right thing?" said Jeff.

"I always care about the right thing," said Punk. "I would have fucked you last week if I didn't."

"Ppplleeeaasseee," said Jeff, giving him a pouty lip.

"Begging is not helping my case here," said Punk. "God I wish you were sober."

"I am," said Jeff. "I'm just buzzed, I'm completely aware, I promise."

"Can you walk a straight line?" said Punk.

"I walked to the car," said Jeff.

"I was holding your hand," said Punk.

"That wouldn't be enough to hold me up," said Jeff.

Punk was silent for a few moments before letting out a long sigh as they pulled into the parking lot. "I'm gonna go to Hell for this you know?"

"You don't even believe in Hell," said Jeff, getting out of the car.

"Touché," said Punk, they walked into the hotel and over to the elevators.

"See I can walk just fine," said Jeff, as Punk pressed the button.

"I was kinda hoping you'd trip," said Punk, biting his lip. "But I was kinda hoping for this too."

Jeff giggled softly as they got in the elevator. Punk pressed the button for his floor and looked at Jeff. "Are you sure?"  
"Completely," said Jeff, leaning against the side of the elevator and giving Punk bedroom eyes.

Punk crossed his arms. "If you wake up pissed in the morning, I'm gonna tell you about the looks you were giving me, because they're impossible to resist."

Jeff smirked at him and Punk led him to his room. When they walked in Punk shut the door and lent back against it. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You're not doing anything yet," said Jeff, giving him bedroom eyes again.

"Well once I start I'm not gonna be able to stop," said Punk. "And I'm still somewhat hoping you'll trip because I already feel guilty."

"Don't," said Jeff, wrapping his arms over Punk's shoulders. "I've wanted this for like, forever."

"Probably only a week, actually," said Punk. "If you even actually want this."

"I dooooooo," said Jeff, nuzzling into Punk's neck. "Can you just fuck me now?"

"Well," said Punk. "Since you put it so nicely-"

Jeff kissed him and Punk immediately kissed back, sliding his tongue past Jeff's lips. Jeff moaned as Punk turned them around and pressed him against the door. "Now," said Punk. "As hot as you look in your ring gear, you look much hotter out of it." He slid Jeff's shirt over his head before reconnecting their lips. Jeff did the same to him before Punk carried him to the bed. He made quick work of their pants and then started kissing up Jeff's thighs. "So, ever been with a guy before?"

"No," said Jeff, biting his lip as Punk pulled his boxers down, feeling a wave of pleasure go through him.

"Oh, good, I'm taking your virginity," said Punk. "That makes me feel so much better about this."

"God, Phil, please," said Jeff, scratching down Punk's arms.

Punk bit his lip, looking down at Jeff writhing underneath him. "God, you're really fucking hot."

"Just fuck me," said Jeff.

Punk smirked as he pulled off his boxers. "Don't worry, I've done this before, I'll take care of you."

AN: Thank you for reading! I very strongly considered putting the sex scene in there, but I didn't want to have to make the story mature. I hope you guys liked it anyways! Please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: After a lot of deliberation, I decided to keep the sex scenes in. The story is just going to be better told with them. To avoid having to change the rating, the explicit parts are going to be between x's (xxxxxxx) So if you don't want to read those bits, feel free to skip past!

Xxxxxxx

Punk slowly rubbed his length between Jeff's legs, taking in every moan and whine. Jeff bit his lip and gripped onto Punk's shoulders as he felt Punk gently press against his hole. It took everything Jeff had to keep from yelling when Punk slowly slid his full length in. Punk grunted and grabbed Jeff's hair when he squirmed underneath him. "Don't do that. Scream for me baby. I love hearing it."

"God you're so big," grunted Jeff, as Punk started sliding in and out. Punk gripped both of Jeff's thighs and leant down to kiss him. He snaked his tongue into Jeff's mouth for a second before moving down to nibble on his collar bone. Punk pulls out almost completely before slamming back into him. Jeff let out a pleasured yell as Punk continued to move in and out harder and faster. Punk laid back and pulled Jeff on top of him. Jeff took a moment to adjust before rocking back and forth on his dick. "Mmmph, Phil," moaned Jeff. Every moan out of Jeff sent a wave of pleasure through Punk's body, and hearing Jeff cry his name was the greatest thing he'd ever heard. Absolute music to his ears. Jeff let out several soft moans before Punk flipped their positions again and started pounding into him. "Yes! Fuck! Phil!" Cried Jeff, as Punk grabbed a fistful of his hair and gave it a gentle tug. He started kissing Jeff's neck again and grunted lustfully when Jeff clawed down his back. Punk grabbed Jeff's butt and gave it a quick squeeze before gripping his thighs again.

"You're so sexy," said Punk, feeling his climax getting closer and closer. He slowly pulled out of Jeff and helped him up before bending him over the bed. "You like me fucking you, baby?"

"Yes, please," said Jeff, gripping the bed sheets in his fists. Punk slid back in with a moan and ran a finger down Jeff's spine, making him arch into his touch. He continually slid in and out several times before he finished inside of Jeff, and then jerked Jeff off to finish him off too.

Xxxxxxx

Punk scooped Jeff up and held him under the covers, placing tiny kisses on his neck. They spooned silently for an hour, just enjoying each other's company before Jeff finally fell asleep. That was probably one of the greatest nights of sleep in his life, and he woke up to fingers running through his hair. Jeff smiled softly and turned around in Punk's arms to nuzzle into his neck.

"I'm assuming you remember," said Punk, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist.

Jeff chuckled. "Yeah."

"And you're not angry?" said Punk.

"Not at all," said Jeff, looking up at Punk with a small smile.

"Thank Jebus," said Punk, running a hand over his eyes. "I couldn't sleep, I was worried you were gonna wake up hating me."

Jeff planted a few soft kisses on his neck. "I wasn't that out of it."

"Were you out of it at all? Or did you just want an excuse to sleep with me?" said Punk, with a smirk.

"I was definitely buzzed," said Jeff, leaning into Punk's hand as he played with his hair again. "But I was also looking for an excuse to sleep with you."

Punk chuckled. "I didn't know you were blonde."

Jeff bit his lip as he looked at the few strands of hair hanging over his forehead. His roots were really growing out now. "Yeah, I really need to dye my hair again."

"Why haven't you been?" said Punk.

"I dunno, just haven't," said Jeff. "And Trish just preferred it blonde anyways."

"Well, you look hot either way," said Punk, leaning in to kiss Jeff's neck. "But I have to say, I dig the purple."

Jeff smiled and wrapped his arms over Punk's shoulders. "Well, you go by the name, Punk. Of course you'd like an edgier look."

Punk chuckled and rolled on top of Jeff, attaching their lips. Jeff kissed back for a few seconds before sighing. "I need to talk to her."

"Yeah," said Punk. "Probably the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do would have been doing that long before this happened," said Jeff.

"The right thing to do would have been not doing this at all, really. So, maybe the wrong thing is the right thing sometimes," said Punk, poking Jeff's nose before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Jeff smirked and sat up to stretch. He grabbed his phone and bit his lip, seeing three texts from Trish. 'Oh fuck,' thought Jeff. 'I was supposed to see her last night.' He quickly texted her back, "I'm sorry about last night I got hung up with some of the guys at the club. I'll see you this afternoon." Jeff heard the shower start running and smiled. 'I'm with CM Punk. I'm actually with CM Punk,' he thought. 'I can't believe I'm not dreaming right now.' Jeff laid back with a sigh. 'How are people gonna react to this? God, Trish. I can't even imagine what she's gonna think, how she's gonna feel.' He got up, pulled his clothes back on, and sat back on the bed to wait for Punk. It took just a few more minutes before Punk walked back out with a towel.

"You talk to her?" asked Punk, grabbing some clothes out of his bag.

"Um, no," said Jeff, following water droplets trailing down Punk's back until they disappeared under his towel. "I'm gonna wait to tell her in person."

"Well look at you being all respectable," said Punk, running his hand under Jeff's chin.

Jeff smiled and felt himself starting to blush. He absolutely loved it when Punk did that. "Our storyline is gonna be really awkward now."

"Yeah, they always are after breakups," said Punk, starting to change. "Me and AJ broke up a while ago before this last time, and of course we happened to be in a storyline together at the time."

Jeff bit his lip as he listened to Punk. 'So they've broken up and gotten back together before… Well that doesn't matter they're broken up now. And he's here with me.' "At least we're gonna have a lot of chemistry now, though."

Punk chuckled as he finished getting dressed. "And we don't even have to have our first kiss on screen. That's always the most awkward part."

"How far do you think Vince is gonna take this?" said Jeff, getting up and gathering his discarded clothes.

"Knowing Vince, too far," said Punk, scanning his eyes down Jeff's body. "But between my charisma and your sex appeal, we'll make it work."

Jeff smirked as he pulled his pants up. "I have charisma too, you know?"

"I'm sorry what was that?" said Punk. "I was too busy staring at your body."

Jeff tossed his shirt at Punk's face, making him chuckle before giving it back. He finished getting dressed and walked outside the room with Punk. They walked to the gym to start their workouts and Jeff walked over to one of the machines. Punk went to go work with John Morrison as Christian walked over to Jeff. "So, I'm assuming you had a great night."

"What do you mean?" said Jeff.

"Well, I saw you and Punk making out at the club last night," said Christian, making Jeff blush. "And then I saw you go home with him, and you just walked in with him. I can put two and two together."

"Well," said Jeff, starting his first set. "I, uh… Yeah."

Christian smirked. "You got laaaiiddd."

"Keep it down," said Jeff. "No one else saw, did they?"

"Not as far as I know," said Christian. "Not even John."

"Where is John?" asked Jeff.

"Where do you think?" said Christian.

"Hungover in bed?" said Jeff.

"As always," said Christian. "So, how was he?"

"Christian!" said Jeff, his cheeks getting a red tint.

"You gotta give me something," said Christian. "Big? Small? Average?"

Jeff smirked. "Big. You sure you're not gay too?"

"I'm just asking," said Christian, holding his hands up. "So I'm assuming it was good?"

"Great," said Jeff, with a soft sigh. "Do you think it was too soon to sleep with him?"

"I don't know, it's different for everyone," said Christian. "As long as both of you wanted it I don't see a problem."

"Yeah," said Jeff, setting the weight down.

"So come on give me more," said Christian, picking the weight up for his turn and making Jeff giggle. "What's it like being a bottom now?"

"Shut up," said Jeff. "… and great."

Christian chuckled. They finished their sets and then Jeff left with Punk. They walked back up to his room and Punk opened the door for him. "What a gentleman," said Jeff, with a smirk.

"You know it," said Punk. "So, what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Besides breaking Trish's heart?" Said Jeff. "Not much."

Punk gave him a small smile. "Hey, you gotta be true to yourself. And I gotta be honest Jeff, there's not a straight thing about you."

Jeff chuckled and sat on the bed. "I know."

"Well," said Punk, sitting next to him. "I also have nothing to do tonight."

"Oh, I already have a plane booked for tonight," said Jeff. "But, I mean, you could, come too. Maybe."

"Uh, probably not tonight. I don't have enough packed to leave for the week," said Punk.

"Right," said Jeff, rubbing the back of his neck with an awkward chuckle. 'It is way too soon to ask him to come home with me. God, what was I thinking?'

"But hey, next week, we can hang out all you like," said Punk.

Jeff smirked and got up. "I better get going. I still have to get my luggage out of John's car."

"Alright," said Punk, getting up and walking Jeff into the hall. "So," said Punk, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. "Gonna go talk to Trish?"

"Yeah," said Jeff, placing his hands on Punk's forearms.

"Alright," said Punk, pecking his lips. "Thanks for the night. See you around."

They kissed again before Punk pulled away and Jeff stared after him. 'See me around?' Thought Jeff. 'What does that even mean?' He shook it off and started walking to the elevator with his luggage, texting Trish he'd meet her in the lobby. 'It is too soon to start thinking about all of that.' When Jeff got down there he took a seat and waited for her, taking a deep breath. 'Just explain the situation to her. She'll understand, right?' He looked up when he heard the elevator ding and gave Trish a small smile as she started walking over. "Hey, Trish."

"Hey!" said Trish, immediately wrapping her arms over his shoulders when he stood up. She kissed his cheek and beamed up at him. "You'll never believe what I found for you last night."

"What?" said Jeff as Trish began digging through her bag, feeling guilt building in his stomach.

"This!" said Trish, pulling out a watch and handing it to Jeff.

Jeff stared down at the watch. "Trish, this is-"

"Try it on!" Said Trish, grinning.

Jeff put it on and smiled at her. "It's amazing. Thank you, so much. But Trish, you didn't have to-"

"You look too good in nice watches to not have one," said Trish, kissing him.

"You're incredible, Trish," said Jeff, with a sigh. "Way too good for me."

"Oh nonsense," said Trish, kissing him again. "Now, I've really got a flight to catch, but I'll see you next week, right?"  
"Of course," said Jeff, biting his lip.

She gave him another long kiss before pulling away. "You're too cute. Bye babe!"

"Bye," said Jeff, waving her off before sighing. 'Well now I'm fucked,' thought Jeff. 'I. Am. Fucked. My life is over. I'm too horrible of a person to go on.' He got back in the elevator and went up to John's room. Jeff knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before knocking again. He groaned and banged on the door. "John! Wake up!"

The door next to John's opened and Kelly walked out. "Oh, hey Jeff."

"Hey," said Jeff. "Sorry, I'm trying to wake John up."

Kelly chuckled. "It's fine, I was awake. Nikki's in there too, I'll try calling her. Come on in."

Jeff walked in and sat on the couch while she called Nikki. "No answer from her either," said Kelly, sitting next to Jeff. "But you're welcome to wait here til they get up."

"Oh uh, sure," said Jeff.

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're so lucky you have Trish."

"Don't I know it," said Jeff with a sigh, gently patting her knee. "What's up?"

"Well, I thought me and Punk were going to have a super romantic evening together, but he totally just slept with me and bailed last night," said Kelly.

"Last night?" said Jeff, feeling his heart drop.

"Yeah, what a sleazeball right?" said Kelly. "We were supposed to hang out all night, but then he just 'had to leave'."

"Huh," said Jeff, rubbing the back of his head. 'I thought he said nothing was going on with her…'

"Men are such jerks," said Kelly, wrapping her arms around Jeff's torso. "Except you."

"I try," said Jeff, slowly trying to move away from her until she moved even closer.

"You're the sweetest guy I've ever met," said Kelly, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

"You know, John is probably up now," said Jeff.

"And you're so hot," said Kelly. "You're perfect."

"Oh trust me I'm not," said Jeff, trying to pull away again.

Kelly moved one of her legs onto his lap and ran her hand over his cheek, turning his face to look at hers. "You'd never do this kind of thing to me."

"Kelly, I need to go," said Jeff, pulling her hand away and getting up.

Kelly looked after him with her bottom lip poking out. "But, don't you think I'm pretty?"

"You're beautiful," said Jeff. "But I'm with someone right now."

Kelly sighed. "I knoowwww. Whenever you're single again, call me!"

Jeff chuckled. "Will do Kels." He left the room with a sigh before knocking on John's door again. He answered and Jeff crossed his arms with a glare.

"What?" said John, rubbing his eyes.

"You owe me big time," said Jeff, before stomping into his room.

AN: Thanks for reading guys! I'm out of college for the summer so update should be coming more frequently now! Please leave a review!

hardy56- Thanks for favoriting!

Mrs Malfoy Hardy Brooks- Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate the feedback!

spacebean- Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

John sighed as he listened to Jeff rant at him. Nikki left shortly before he came in, so he didn't even have anything to distract himself from it. "So Kelly Kelly came on to you. Worse things have happened."

"That's not the point, John," said Jeff. "Do you have any idea how awkward that was?"

"Yeah, yeah," said John, getting up and grabbing his keys. "Let's go get your stuff."

"You still owe me," said Jeff.

"I'll buy you a drink," said John,

"I don't want a drink," said Jeff, as they left the room and started walking to the elevator.

"Suurrreee," said John, smirking at him. Jeff just rolled his eyes and continued to follow John. He picked up his luggage and started heading to the airport. When he got there he checked in, went through security, and started waiting for his plane, Jeff received a text and smiled when he saw Punk's name. He guessed he couldn't really be mad at Punk for sleeping with Kelly, they weren't any kind of item yet, and it had to be over now. 'I mean, I'm the reason he bailed on Kelly anyways. He left her to come see me. I'm sure it's over now.' Jeff opened the text and was immediately greeted with a shirtless selfie of Punk. "Look at all these scratches on my chest," said Punk.

Jeff smirked and replied with, "Sorry ;)."

"I guess it's fine. I mainly just wanted an excuse to show you my abs," said Punk.

Jeff smiled with a blush before having to head to his plane. 'See, he's definitely into me. Nothing to worry about.' He then sighed once he got to his seat, thinking about Trish. 'I don't even know what to do. I can't keep lying to her, but I don't want to hurt her. She deserves so much better.'

He thought a lot over his time in North Carolina. And for the first few days, spent a lot of time talking with Punk. Jeff was lying on his couch, talking to Punk over the phone about their storyline. "So, it looks like it's gonna be a little more blatant this week, but still not completely in your face I want to fuck you kind of thing," said Punk.

Jeff chuckled. "I dunno, depends on how much of the script you change."

He heard Punk chuckle. "You know me well," said Punk. "So, how'd Trish take it?"

Jeff bit his lip. "Welll-"

"You didn't tell her, did you?" said Punk.

"No," said Jeff, hearing Punk chuckle. "She bought me a watch! A really expensive one. I couldn't tell her that I just cheated on her with a dude."

"Maybe there is a little straight in you after all, Hardy," said Punk.

"There isn't," said Jeff. "I mean, I care about her, a lot. But not in that way."

"I get that," said Punk. "Well, if you were bi, it'd be no big deal, but since you're not, you have to be honest with her."

Jeff sighed. "Yeah." He thought about asking Punk about Kelly, or even about what they were. Before he had the option, Jeff got another call coming in. "Hey, it's her. I have to go."

"Alright, talk to you later," said Punk.

"Yeah, bye," said Jeff. He hung up and then took Trish's call. They talked for a little while and Jeff felt himself feeling guiltier by the minute. Eventually, the guilt led him to the jewelry store and he ended up flying to Raw with a hole in his wallet and diamond necklace in his pocket. Jeff took the necklace out and stared at it on the plane. 'Maybe she'll take the news well if I give her this,' thought Jeff. He sighed and put it away. 'I'm just gonna make things worse, aren't I?' He hadn't told Punk he bought it, or anyone, for that matter. He imagined that conversation wouldn't have gone well, and Punk hadn't asked him about Trish again anyways. There was only one thing Jeff knew for sure right now, he still had a lot of thinking to do.

Jeff walked into the Raw arena and took a deep breath, clutching the necklace in his pocket. He saw Kelly sitting on one of the storage crates and started walking towards her. Jeff really didn't want to deal with her flirting again, but she tended to have the latest news on Punk. News he really wanted to hear right about now. "Hey Kels."

Kelly looked up from her phone and smiled. "Hey."

"How are things with Punk?" said Jeff, leaning against the wall, beside her.

Kelly sighed. "Well he's back together with AJ."

Jeff could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. "You're kidding?"

"I wish I was," said Kelly. "I feel so stupid. He's always like this."

"Is he?" said Jeff, trying to keep his voice steady. He felt his heart racing and tears welling up on the rims of his eyes.

"Yeah," said Kelly. "He just, dates a lot. But whatever. I can do better anyways."

Jeff gave her a soft smile. "That's the spirit."

"I'm sorry," said Kelly. "About, what happened in the hotel room. I was kinda tipsy, and over the line."

"Don't worry about it," said Jeff. "You were hurting. No harm no foul."

Kelly smiled at him and then got up as Trish started walking over. "Thanks. I'll see you later."

Jeff waved bye and then looked at Trish. "Hey."

"Hey," said Trish, giving him a kiss. "Kelly up to her usual antics?"

"A bit," said Jeff.

"Well, I can't blame her, you're pretty irresistible," said Trish, wrapping her arms over his shoulders.

"Not upset by it?" said Jeff.

"No, I trust you," said Trish, smiling at him.

'Maybe too much,' thought Jeff. He gave her a small smile back before sighing. "Look, Trish, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" said Trish, taking her arms down.

Jeff looked into her eyes and thought about what Kelly said about Punk. "I just… I really like you. And I got you something."

Trish covered her mouth with her hands when Jeff took out the necklace. "Oh my god it's beautiful!"

Jeff smirked and did a finger twirl, signaling for her to turn around. Trish bit her lip and did so, feeling Jeff pull the necklace on her and clasp it. She looked down at the diamonds and then turned around to kiss Jeff. "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

Jeff chuckled as she hugged him tightly. "Something like that. I've gotta go get ready."

"Ok," said Trish, giving him a few more kisses before practically skipping off to go tell all of her girl friends.

Jeff smiled at her before sighing and walking to the locker room. He pushed any thought of Punk out of his mind for the moment. He'd never be able to do the show tonight if he let his emotions get the best of him. 'I'll deal with it after,' thought Jeff. 'Just focus on the show.'

He walked into the room and immediately started to change. He didn't get here early and changing with all of the other guys just felt weird these days. Jeff just wanted to get in and out as soon as possible. He couldn't help but peek in the mirrors to see if Punk was somewhere in the flood of people, but there was no sign of him. Jeff left the room and looked down at his phone buzzing. It was a text from Punk. "Yo! Meet me at catering. I got ideas." Jeff couldn't help but smile but then shook it off. 'Focus on the show,' thought Jeff. 'Focus. On. The show.'

He saw Punk sitting at one of the tables in catering and sat in front of him. "Hey."

Punk smiled. "Hey. So, I was thinking…"

Jeff rested his head on his hand and smiled as Punk went on about his ideas for the show. He couldn't help but keep falling for him, there was just something so charming about Punk. Jeff gave him the approval for everything and they went off to film their backstage segment. It started as Jeff walking to go to his match, but Punk quickly attacked him. He repeatedly slammed Jeff against the wall before pulling his head up by his hair. Punk chuckled and got nose to nose with him. "Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" He slammed Jeff's head against the wall again and then cupped Jeff's cheeks in his hands. "Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face, huh?" Punk ran his thumb over Jeff's lips before Jeff started to try to pull away. He slammed Jeff's head one more time before walking away.

"Perfect!" said the camera man, as Punk walked back over. He gave Jeff a hand up and helped him brush off. "You alright?"

"Yep, thanks for blocking my head," said Jeff, rubbing his neck.

"No problem, but you may need to apologize to my knuckles," said Punk, holding out his hand.

Jeff smirked at the red marks across Punk's hand. "I'm sorry Phil's knuckles."

Punk looked around at the people clearing out, making sure no one was watching, and quickly pecked Jeff's lips before walking away. "Later Hardy!"

Jeff stared after him, mouth slightly agape. 'What the fuck?' thought Jeff. 'What the fuck is even happening right now?' Jeff ran his hands through his hair before squealing softly in frustration and quickly walking away. When he was looking for a storage closet just to think in private he bumped into someone and felt them grab his elbow. "Hey! Wait up!"

Jeff turned around and saw Christian holding his arm. "What's wrong?" asked Christian.

"I… I don't know," said Jeff, feeling tears building up.

"Come 'ere," said Christian, keeping a hold of his arm and leading him to a quiet hallway. "Here, what's wrong? Is it Trish?"

"No, we're great," said Jeff, feeling the tears start rolling down his cheeks.

"Great as in, still together great?" said Christian, and Jeff nodded. "Ok, so I'm assuming that's part of the problem."

"It's just, Punk," said Jeff, wiping his eyes.

"Jeff if this storyline's too hard on you you can tell Vince, he'll understand," said Christian. "It hasn't gone too far yet that it can't be undone."

"It's not that," said Jeff. "I just don't get him."

Christian grabbed Jeff's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Did he hurt you?"

"He's dating AJ again," said Jeff. "But, he just kissed me, and, I don't know what he wants from me-"

Christian pulled him in and gave him a hug, letting Jeff cry on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Jeff, I shouldn't have told you to just go for it like that, I knew what kind of guy he was."

"I would've done it anyways," said Jeff, pulling away and wiping his eyes again. "And Trish bought me this nice watch, so I had to get her a necklace."

"Feel guilty?" said Christian.

"Extremely," said Jeff. "And Kelly flirted with me but now she's being nice and that's weird, and me and John hardly talk anymore-"

"Just take a second, and breathe," said Christian, as Jeff choked back a sob. "You've got a lot on your plate right now, and you're stressed, and that's ok. Completely understandable given the situation. Just calm down, it'll all be fine."

"But what if it won't be fine," said Jeff. "I'm losing my mind because of this shit."

"It will," said Christian. "I promise, and I never break a promise."

Jeff gave him a small smile and wiped more tears away.

"Look, you don't have anything else to do here tonight, why don't you just go to the hotel early," said Christian. "I'll cover for you."

"Thank you," said Jeff, hugging him before walking away.

"I'll bring your stuff to the parking lot, meet me by my car," said Christian, before going to the locker room. He walked in and saw Punk taping up his wrists. Christian gave him a friendly nod before grabbing Jeff's stuff.

Punk furrowed his brows. "Is Jeff ok?"

"Yeah he's just, feeling a little sick," said Christian.

"Oh," said Punk, biting his lip. "I didn't hurt him, did I?"

'Well, actually, yeah,' thought Christian. "No, no, just not feeling great."

"Alright," said Punk. "Tell him to keep me posted."

"Will do," said Christian, leaving with Jeff's stuff. 'Boy am I glad Jeff didn't come get his stuff instead,' thought Christian, before heading to the parking garage. He walked over to Jeff and handed him his bag. "Here you are."

"Thank you," said Jeff.

"Only Punk asked about it, and I told him you were feeling sick," said Christian. "He said keep him posted."

Jeff nodded. "Thank you, really."

"That's what friends are for," said Christian, wiping a stray tear off of Jeff's chin.

Jeff smiled and started walking towards his car. "Goodbye!"

"Bye!" said Christian. "Keep me posted, more so than the other guy!" He heard Jeff laugh and walked back into the building.

Jeff texted Trish that he wasn't feeling well and went straight to his hotel room. He laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, letting out a deep breath. "So let's see," said Jeff. "I cheated on my girlfriend, who I'm really not even in to, I have no idea if Punk wants to be with me or not, I had a breakdown at work, and now I'm talking to myself. Yep, this is great." He ran a hand over his face with a groan and tried to get some sleep. Jeff was able to get a few hours of shut eye before someone started knocking at his door. "Coming," grumbled Jeff, slowly pulling himself out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and opened the door, feeling himself almost jump when he saw who it was. "Oh, hey Phil."

"Hey, can I come in?" said Punk.

"Yeah," said Jeff, moving out of the doorway.

"I asked the front desk for your room number," said Punk. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Jeff sat on the couch and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been feeling a little sick all day. Probably just a hangover."

"For sure not from the whole banging your head thing?" said Punk. "Because I really tried to take most of the impact for you."

"For sure," said Jeff. "And thanks for that. How is your hand?"

"Oh, you know, bruised," said Punk, looking at his knuckles. "Nothing an ice pack can't fix."

Jeff smiled and looked down at his hands. He wanted to ask Punk about AJ, and about what they were, but he couldn't bring himself to actually say it.

"So, you feeling better?" said Punk.

"Yeah," said Jeff.

"How better?" said Punk.

Jeff got a small smirk. "I've still got a headache."

"Well, I may not be a doctor," said Punk. "But I think a nice, long, cuddle session will fix that right up."

Jeff smiled and Punk scooped him up bridal style and carried him to the bed. He pulled his shirt off and turned off the lights before climbing under the covers and holding Jeff against his chest. Jeff sighed happily and nuzzled his face into the crook of Punk's neck. "This is nice."

"Helping?" said Punk.

"A lot," said Jeff, and Punk chuckled.

"I'm glad," said Punk. "Cause I'm really comfortable, and kinda intend on staying the night, sooo."

Jeff laughed. "I guess that's fine."

Punk gently kissed Jeff's lips for a few seconds before resting his head next to Jeff's. "Goodnight angel."

Jeff felt butterflies swarming in his stomach as his face beamed in a smile. "Goodnight."

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review!


End file.
